


Vows

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitzsimmons says their wedding vows





	

It was a cool spring day in the park and the air was filled with the smell of freshly blooming flowers. Under the beautiful flower covered trees a wedding was taking place. It was small but that’s what they had wanted.

It had been Jemma’s ideas to come up with their own vows. So as they stood their holding each other’s hands Fitz began to recite the vows that he has spent hours writing.

Fitz cleared his throat and began to speak. “Jemma, you are my best friend, my love and my life. I don’t know how I would have survived if I ever lost you. We defied the cosmos-.”

“Oh my god,” Jemma said closing her eyes as she giggled into her shoulder.

“What?” Fitz asked looking concerned.

“You just had to say I didn’t you?” Jemma laughed as she shook her head ignoring the fact that her and Fitz’s wedding was going on. “You just had to say something about the bloody cosmos.”

“Look,” Fitz said raising his eyebrows and beginning to laugh himself. “Can I just say the vows? I work really hard on them.”

Jemma covered her mouth with one hand trying to stifle her laughter. “Yes, yes! I’m sorry, please keep going.”

Fitz sighed as he grinned across at the woman he loved. “We defied the _cosmos_!” Fitz made sure he put extra emphasis on the word. “No matter what has happened we have always found our way back to each other. And I never want to be parted from you again my dearest Jemma. I swear to always love you and care for you. I swear to always be your best friend, to be your other half.”

It was then that Jemma began to cry.

But Fitz kept going. He had to get it out or his nerves would get the best of him. “Jemma Simmons, no mater what life throws at us I vow to never stop loving you with ever fiber of my being. Even when we grow old and are covered in wrinkles, you will never stop being the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It is my privilege to be love you and to be loved by you.”

Tears streamed down Jemma’s cheeks. Behind her Daisy, who was the maid of honor, leaned forward with a tissue. Jemma hastily took it and cleaned up her eye makeup. “Oh Fitz,” she whispered her caramel brown eyes locking with his ocean blue ones.

“Did I do okay?” He asked with a wink.

“Yeah,” giggled Jemma through her tears. “Guess it’s my turn now.”

“No Pressure,” Fitz whispered with a smug smile.

Jemma drew in a shuttering breath and gained control of herself. “Fitz we have had many ups and down in our relationship. But I vow to always be your best friend, lover, and other half forever and always. Not matter what happens I will always be walking beside you. Let the bloody cosmos be damned.” She couldn’t help but laugh as she said this. This bit of her vows was improved.

Fitz laughed too throwing back his head.

“We beat them Fitz. You are the love of my life and you always will be. Nothing will ever change that. So I vow to try to love you with all of my heart and to always come back to you.”

Now it was Fitz’s best man, Hunter’s turn to pull out the tissues. Fitz hastily dabbed away the tears. “That was beautiful Jemma,” he said as his voice cracked.

“I did okay?” She asked beginning to cry again herself.

He nodded vigorously laughing as he stowed the slightly wet tissue into the pocket of his pants. He looked across at her beaming from ear to ear. “I love you so much Jem.”

“I love you too,” Jemma replied.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” said the pastor who also had tears in his eyes. “ I now present Mr. and Mrs. Fitzsimons!” ****  
  



End file.
